The primary aim of this proposed Phase 2 research study is to: 1) refine and pilot test the feasibility and acceptability of an evidence-based child trauma treatment plus family-based intervention meant to reduce youth sexual risk taking by enhancing youth mental health, the PACT (Parent And Child Trauma services) Family Program, for pre- and early adolescent girls who have been sexually abused and their non-offending parents; 2) identify barriers and facilitators to implementation of PACT in 2 community mental health sites; 3) estimate intervention parameters (e.g., effect size, study population variance, attrition rates, and response rates); and 4) examine the preliminary impact of PACT on girls sexual decision making, risk taking behaviors and mental health, as well as on family processes that have been empirically linked to youth sexual risk taking and mental health (e.g. parent/child communication, discussion of sexual abuse and sexual issues; within family support and parental perception of competence and self-blame) immediately post intervention and at 4 month follow-up. A sample of 60 pre- and early adolescent girls (11 to 14 years) and their [a] non-offending adult caregivers (n=60) receiving care at 2 inner-city mental health centers will be randomly assigned to 1 of 2 study conditions: 1) PACT Family Program or; 2) standard of care. Both groups will be assessed at baseline, posttest and 4-month follow-up. This size sample will allow for the examination of the potential utility of PACT and allow the following to be obtained: 1) preliminary data on post-treatment outcome, including proportional responses to dichotomous variables and standard deviations for continuous variables for girls participating in PACT in comparison to girls randomly assigned to standard care on: a) sexual decision making; b) sexual risk taking behaviors and c) mental health, 2) estimates of family function derived from adult caregivers participating in PACT as compared to adult caregivers in the comparison group on: a) parent/child communication; b) discussion of sexual abuse and sexual issues; c) within family support; and d) parental perception of competence and; 3) data from youth participating in PACT and those randomly assigned to standard care regarding time spent in situations of sexual risk possibility and risk taking behaviors at 4-month follow-up. The proposed study is being conducted by a multi-disciplinary team of child mental health, child trauma, and HIV prevention investigators in collaboration with the Children's Advocacy Center-Manhattan, Child Protection Center-Montefiore and developers of youth trauma treatments. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]